


A Secret Relationship

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sons of Fëanor just want to know who their father has a new relationship with, following their rebirth. </p>
<p>Like everything else they get involved with, it doesn't proceed smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuinzilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/gifts).



> Request was for:  
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing = Feanor/ Any  
> Story elements = We all know Feanor was never Daddy Of The Year...or was he? Gimme crack, gimme serious, gimme serious crack...just gimme.  
> Do NOT include = no death other than in passing, no graphic rape, no scat, no watersports...that's about it

“Really, Maedhros, was it necessary for us all to meet here? You can’t even stand up without knocking your head against the ceiling.” Caranthir rolled his eyes. 

Next to him, Celegorm shoved Fingon off the bench before stretching out. 

Maedhros frowned at them, before jumping as the door opened. 

“Are we late?” Maglor walked in the door, dragging Elrond behind him. “Why are you rubbing your head like that? I told you that you needed to be careful, if you didn’t want to end up back in the Halls by concussion.”

“I’m not going to end up in the Halls on account of a concussion,” he began. 

“Of course not, Námo doesn’t want us back in his Halls.” Caranthir smirked. 

“Enough! We’re here because some of you think that Atar has begun a new romance since his release from the Halls.”

“Oh, are we going to bet on who he’s dating? I’d like to bet ten silver on it being one of the Maia. Not Olórin though, have you seen how he hangs around with those short little men now?” Celegorm said. 

“They’re hobbits, actually,” Elrond said. “Can I ask why you brought me to a discussion of your father’s new romance?”

“Because we like you,” Amrod said. “You don’t run and hide from us, either. Celebrimbor does, which is why he’s not here.”

Curufin ignored the conversation between Amrod and Elrond. “At least Olórin’s not as bad as Artanis. I mean, from all I’ve heard since our release, her husband is actually alright, especially if those rumors about him staying in Middle-earth to avoid Finrod are actually true. But the only people she’ll talk to now are that dwarf and that Sindar princeling. I heard that Uncle Finarfin was actually worried that she was having an affair with one of them, until that other rumor got started.” 

“Do you two do nothing more than wander around town and gossip about our family?” Maedhros raised an eyebrow at them. 

“They also get into fights with Aegnor and Angrod,” Fingon said. 

“And last week they and Aredhel had that disagreement with Turgon.” Amras pointed out. 

Maedhros shook his head. “Back to the original topic of discussion, we were trying to figure out who, if anyone, Atar has a relationship with.”

“Is it really that important that we do? Your mother and father have been estranged for several ages now, and I doubt she cares what he does,” Elrond said. 

Curufin nodded. “When I told you that I thought Atar had a new relationship, I didn’t mean that we all needed to try and find out who it was.”

“You did say that you thought it was a male though. If that’s the only reason Atar is keeping it secret, than we could tell him that there was no reason to.” Celegorm gestured around the room. “It’s not like any of us would have anything against him having a new relationship.”

“He might think we would because of how he felt about Grandmother Indis, though,” Amras said. 

Curufin snorted. “That was an entirely different situation from this.”

“Right, because he and Amil just couldn’t get along, unlike when Míriel died. Entirely different,” Caranthir snapped. 

“Enough! We all want Atar to be happy. If we find out who is new relationship is with, we can make sure that he is happy. That’s the only reason we have to find this out.” 

“Find what out?” Maedhros jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling again, when Fëanor opened the door to the cellar and looked in. “Is there a reason that all of you are sitting in a small cellar talking, when there is so little room down here that half of you are practically each other’s laps?”

“It’s cooler down here!” Celegorm said. “Much cooler!”

“It’s spring. It’s not that hot anywhere on this property except the forges, and as Celebrimbor and I have been the only ones in those for the past week…”

“You know how Celegorm is though. Anywhere that isn’t the middle of the forest near a stream is hot, Atar.” Maglor smiled.  


Fëanor sighed. “Suddenly, I seem to be having flashbacks to your childhood. If you all wouldn’t mind vacating your spots, I do need to reach some of the wine stores down here.” 

“Are we having guests?” Maglor said. 

“No, I am going visiting this week. You all may have more guests if you wish - yes, I see you Fingon, and you’re as welcome as always, Elrond - but try not to drink all the wine. I don’t want to come back and find the property in ruins.”

“Yes, Atar. We’ll be good.” Caranthir smirked. 

“That’s as reassuring as always. Now, if you all would move so I can reach the wine?” 

~

Celegorm snuck down the side of the road. It would have been easier if he could have ridden a horse, but Maedhros was convinced that would get them caught by their father. 

It was a long walk, though. His father had left the boundaries of the Noldor’s lands a few hours ago, and now was approaching the lands belong to the reborn Sindar. That was strange, most of them hated the Noldor. 

Even stranger was that he was approaching Thingol’s house. Perhaps Curufin had been wrong about this visit being about his father’s relationship; it wasn’t like his father was going to kiss Thingol or anything. 

Celegorm climbed a nearby tree and then tried to look into the window. In the first window he could see that Thingol still seemed to be in love with shiny objects, even if one jewel did look suspiciously like something his father would have made. 

“Celegorm!”

Celegorm almost fell out of the tree. “Atar! You have a very bad habit of scaring us, you know. First Maedhros’ head injury yesterday, then me almost falling out of this tree.”

“Why are you in the tree to begin with?” Fëanor looked up at his son. 

“Ummmm…Maedhros told me to?”

“Why would Maedhros tell you to follow me out here and then spy on me?” 

Celegorm gulped. “Well, Curufin thinks you have a new relationship, so he told the rest of us. Then Maedhros told me to follow you and find out that you did. But apparently not, because you’re not going to have one with Thingol.”

“Get out of the tree.”

Celegorm was almost to the bottom of the tree when Thingol appeared. “I see that one of your sons decided to visit us today.”

Celegorm startled. “Wait, us? Oh Eru. You actually are in a relationship with him. He hates us, Ata!”

Thingol raised an eyebrow at Fëanor. “I thought you said you were going to tell your family?”

“I was, until I realized it was far too amusing to watch them stumble around and hide in cellars trying to figure out what was going on. I did tell a few of them though.”

“You mean some of them knew, and they still let me journey out here to meet my death of shock?” 

“You’re not going to die of shock. As for who, Celebrimbor, Elrond, and Maglor, since they seemed the least likely to have negative reactions.” Fëanor sighed. “Is it too much to ask that you try and not overreact to this?”

“By beating them up and throwing them into a stream?”

Thingol laughed. “Not throwing anyone into a stream would probably be a very good idea.”

“Right,” Celegorm backed away. “I’m just going to go far away now. You two can do whatever you want in private, because I will no longer be here.”

Thingol laughed again, while Fëanor shook his head. “I suppose you’re going to tell the rest of your brothers?”

“What, that you found the only other elf as obsessed with shiny objects and prone to fits of temper as you? Of course I am.” Celegorm waved as he ran down the road. 

“My children are brats.” Fëanor rolled his eyes as he waved back at his son. 

“Brats that love their father, if he was willing to walk from your house all the way here to find out who you were dating.” Thingol leaned down and wrapped an arm around Fëanor’s shoulders. “Come, let’s go into the house. Tomorrow we can go visit your family and see the rest of their reactions.”

“I’m sure that Maglor is already in hiding from the rest of his brothers. We’ll have to rescue him, preferably before he ends up in Celegorm’s favorite stream.”

“True, but for now we can enjoy a little time to ourselves. Celegorm didn’t seem to react too badly. The rest of them will be fine with it as well.” 

“And if they aren’t?”

“They will be. My relatives have been mostly fine with it, and they spent ages trying to resist the Noldor.” Thingol grabbed him. “Come. We might as well go to bed now, in case the rest of your sons decide that Celegorm is joking and think they should investigate.”

“If they find us in bed together, Celegorm’s jokes about dying of shock might actually come true.” 

Thingol smiled. “Then I’ll see if Melian will ask Námo to release them. Now, bed.”

“Very well. Celegorm might have been right when he implied you were just as obsessive as I am.” Fëanor smirked. 

“Bad Noldo! Remember, I am older than you.”

“It might be best to not remind me that you’re almost the same age as my father, right after asking me to bed.” Fëanor laughed, before dragging him further down the path to the door. 

“Oh dear. Your sons are going to tell him, aren’t they?” Thingol suddenly looked frightened. 

“I’ll protect you. Now, I believe we were heading to bed.” 

Fëanor yanked down on Thingol’s shoulders and kissed him as they finally made it to the door.

Celegorm smiled from his hiding spot behind a bush. It was good to know that Thingol would treat his father right, even if his brothers would assume he was joking when he told them who their father had fallen in love with. Now, he just had to get away from here before the two got too involved in what they were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I managed to write something likeable! I went through several different ideas and starts before settling on this one.


End file.
